Prisoner Of Love
by DramaLover
Summary: Hermione's father gets a promotion and the entire family is forced to relocate to Japan. Hermione is transferred to Higashikou no Mahou, Eastern School of Magic in Tokyo . . .
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione's father gets a promotion and the entire family is forced to relocate to Japan. Hermione is transferred to Higashikou no Mahou (Eastern School of Magic) in Tokyo. There, she faces the issues of the language barrier, finds true friendship, and deals with heartache. Just when it seems like she's had enough, an unexpected helping hand is her savior._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot._

_Note: For those who had read this story before, I changed the plot drastically so I hope you enjoy!_

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Prisoner of Love:

Chapter 1

Streaks of sunlight poured through pastel curtains, illuminating the entire bedroom and settled on the face of Hermione Granger. She groaned loudly and rolled over, trying to shield herself from the horrid light. She reached for her quilt only to find it no where with in reach. She cracked one brown eye opened in search of the cloth only to find that she had tossed it onto the floor at some time during the night. Letting out a loud and irritable sigh, she slowly slid out of her bed and stalked towards her closet. There, she grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and stumbled into the bathroom.

Hermione sat her clothes onto the counter and began to brush her teeth. Once she had rinsed her face off, she finally glanced at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back at her was a much more mature girl than she had been in her first year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once where there was bucked teeth and bushy brown hair, there was straight teeth (thanks to Madam Pomfrey) and tamed, curly hair. Her eyes were still their same brown that gleamed with intelligence and wit. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her reflection and then turned her attention to the shower.

Bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen, Hermione found her mother making breakfast and her father sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

" 'Morning, Daddy,"she said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Granger sat down his newspaper and gave his daughter a smile.

"Good morning, princess. How did you sleep?" He reached for the steaming mug of coffee on the table and took a sip.

"Fine, Daddy."

Mrs. Granger placed plates heaped with waffles, eggs, and bacon in front of them. She soon joined them and brought along a jug of orange juice.

"Thanks , mom. I'm starving!" Hermione grabbed her fork and began to dig into the food.

Her parents exchanged glances before her father cleared his throat.

"Hermione, dear, your mother and I have some very important news to tell you," he began.

"What is it?" She had stopped eating now.

"Your father just got promoted and he's now the CEO at Aiiku Hospital in Japan---"

"Japan?"Hermione shot out of her seat and her chair fell back. "What?!"

"What your mother is trying to say is that I am being relocated," Mr. Granger explained.

Hermione searched her parent's faces for any hint that this was just a joke, but they both looked gravely serious.

"We're really sorry to do this to you but, this is a great opportunity for your father and you won't have to give up your schooling. Professor Dumbledore has referred us to a very good school of magic," said her mother, handing her a pamphlet. "He said that it was one of the best schools in the world."

Hermione took the pamphlet in shaking hands and glared at her parents in disbelief before turning away and heading back up to her room. Mrs. Granger turned to her husband with a sad smile.

"That went better than I expected."

Once in her room, Hermione flopped down on her bed and let out a frustrated growl. How could they do this to her? She finally had a good life at a great school with great friends who liked her for her personality and not her brains. How was she going to break the news to Ginny, Ron, and Harry? Her parents had really put her in a tight predicament.

Hermione looked down at the pamphlet in her hand. _Higashikou no Mahou_ was written in maroon letters bellow Japanese symbols that she could not read. Under the school's name stood a picture of a school building. It was three stories high with windows that were beautifully trimmed in white. The school itself was made out of bricks the color of sand and had a double door entrance. The doors were the same color as the trimming around the many windows and the roof was maroon and slanted in a perfect diagonal.

There were plenty of trees surrounding the building and the grass on the property was very lush and looked well taken care of. There was a path made of dark concrete leading up to the school's entrance. Hermione found herself smiling at the pictures of the many students as they went about their lessons and social activities. According to the pamphlet, there were three other similar schools; the sister schools to _Higashikou no Mahou_ : _Kitakou no Mahou _(Northern School of Magic), _Minamikou no Mahou _(Southern School of Magic), and _Nishikou no Mahou _(Western School of Magic).

They all resided in their respective places in Magical Tokyo and frequently had quidditch matches between the schools and other organized activities.

"Maybe this won't be so bad . . . "she whispered to herself, looking over the pamphlet once more.

She groaned again when a thought struck her. How was she going to say good-bye to her friends? She sat, thinking for a while before she had finally gotten an idea. Reaching through her Hogwart's trunk, she pulled up the Christmas gifts that she was going to give her friends that year. Hermione believed in shopping early for holidays.

She wrote a farewell letter to each of her friends along with their gifts and sent her owl to deliver them. Just as she was closing her window, a knock came at her door.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened and her father entered her room, his eyes shifting uncertainly.

"The hospital wants me in Japan by August third—"

"That doesn't give you much time, does it?" she cut in.

"Listen, just let me—"

"It's okay, Daddy,"Hermione reassured, flashing him a shaky smile. "I'm sorry. I was being really selfish earlier. This is your dream and I won't stand in the way. I'm truly happy for you."

Her father pulled her into a tight hug.

"It will be okay,"he promised. "If you need anything, anything at all, you know that I'll be there to help you."

"I know, Daddy."

Mr. Granger let go of his daughter and left the room. He had to make phone calls and get everyone's passports, plane tickets, and visas together. There was so much to do and so little time to do it.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Mr. Granger slammed shut the trunk of the car as Mrs. Granger and Hermione started out of the house. The house that Hermione had grown up in. The house that held so many wonderful memories. As their car pulled out of the driveway, Hermione gazed sadly at the large Victorian structure until her tears clouded her vision. It was very unlikely that she would ever see that house again and it was just as slim a chance that she would see Hogwarts again.

By the time that the Grangers had gotten through customs and onto the plane, Hermione's eyes were dry but still red and puffy. In the cabin, there were mostly Japanese families and businessman. The flight attendants told everyone to put up their trays and to buckle their belts before take off. Hermione tuned out the voice of the flight attendant as she described all of the safety precautions and the in-flight movies that the passengers could watch. She just continued to stare out of the small window as the plane took off down the runway and up into the sky.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

The rocking of the airplane jolted Hermione awake. She sat up a little and realized that her movement was a bit restricted. She looked down and realized that her mother must have fastened her seatbelt for her.

"Are we almost there?" Hermione asked.

"We're landing now, sweetie."

"Oh." She settled back into her seat, waiting for the rough landing to be over. She _really_ had to use the loo.

Ten minutes later, the passengers exited gate 23 and burst into Narita Airport. Mr. Granger asked one of the flight attendants the way to the baggage lift and she pointed the way. They quickly grabbed their luggage and headed towards the exit. It was evening in Japan; 6:45 pm to be exact. Her father hailed down a taxi and for about fifteen minutes, tried to communicate with the driver who spoke a very small amount of English.

After a thirty minute car ride which Hermione slept through, they ended up in Jingumae, Shibuya where her father had rented a place at the Oakwood Residence Aoyama. Hermione gasped at the large apartment building. It looked very upscale, as if only the high class could live there. At least two doormen and two bellhops stood at the extravagant entrance. The bellhops rushed forward to help with their luggage. The lobby was spacious and smartly decorated. All of the furniture, rugs, lamps, and even the paintings were well coordinated with each other.

Mr. Granger led his family to the front desk where a small, balding Japanese man wearing an elegant suite was talking rapidly to someone on the phone. Once he had hung up, he looked at Mr. Granger with a toothy smile and shook his hand.

"You must be Mr. Granger,"he assumed. "I am Nobu Toshikazu, Head of Staff."

Hermione noted that his accent carried just a hint of a British tone.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Toshikazu," Mr. Granger replied. "This is my wife, Jane, and my daughter, Hermione."

"Very nice to meet you all. I'm delighted that you've chosen to stay in my apartments. Now if I may show you to your rooms . . . "

"Oh yes—please."

He led him to one of the three elevators and pushed button number three. The elevator doors slid closed silently and they started to drift upward until they reached the third floor with a '_ding!_'. The hall that they stepped into was very long and was just as smartly decorated as the lobby a few floors below. He led them past five doors before they reached room number 306. Mr. Toshikazu took out a key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside first and held the door open for the Grangers to enter their new apartment.

The living room was modernly decorated in neutral colors like beige white, and black. The furniture was situated so that it faced the large entertainment center and behind the furniture was a large window that faced out over Shibuya which was twinkling with lights. The kitchen was fully stocked with the latest appliances. The entire apartment was carpeted except for the kitchen. Mr. Toshikazu took off his shoes and motioned for the Grangers to do the same.

"I'll give you a small tour."

He lead them past the living room and into a small hall. The first door was the entrance to the bathroom. Hermione found everything to be pretty normal there, except for how small the bathtub was. It appeared that there was a door for you so as to walk into the tub and you had to sit up right. '_Well, I guess I can't lounge around in there_' Hermione thought and followed Mr. Toshikazu down the hall to the third door—the second had been a linen closet—which turned out to be a bedroom. Behind the fourth door was also a bedroom, slightly larger than the first.

Once the tour was over, Mr. Toshikazu left three sets of keys for the Grangers. They thanked him as he headed out the door. Once the door had slammed shut, Hermione grabbed her luggage and headed towards the smaller bedroom. The bed was already made up with brand new sheets and a fluffy comforter folded neatly at the foot of the bed. She unzipped her bags and began to put things away in the closet and drawers.

"Hermione,"her mother called from the other side of the door, "We're ordering pizza. Do want any?"

"Yeah, thanks!"she yelled before turning back to her task.

When she finished packing, Hermione flopped down on her new bed to rest. A flood of questions and thoughts invaded her brain all at once. This was too weird! She, Hermione Granger, was in Japan. She had never seen herself anywhere else but Europe or America and soon, she would start at a new school in September. Merlin's Beard! She was going to miss Harry and Ron so much! Her thoughts were interrupted by her father calling her. The pizza had arrived. Her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Right on time." She dashed out of her room to dive into the large pepperoni pizza that awaited her.

Hermione called goodnight over her shoulder as she walked back into her room and closed her door. She changed int her pajamas an was just about to get into bed when she noticed that there was a letter addressed to her in neat maroon scrawl. The seal was in the shape of a phoenix, the _Higashikou no Mahou's_ coat of arms. Tentatively, she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter to read it.

_**Ms. Hermione J. Granger,**_

_**Congratulations! You have been accepted to Higashikou no Mahou. We look forward to having you with us and having you carry on our prestigious academic traditions. Along with this acceptance letter is a list of books and supplies as well as the school rules. Many best wishes.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Abukara, Sadoko**_

_**Headmaster of Higashikou no Mahou**_

Hermione tossed aside the rule book for later and looked over the list of supplies that she would need. It was no different from the list that Hogwarts sent every year except now she needed clothes for her Physical Education class. They didn't have that at Hogwarts. The list didn't include robes as apart of the uniform that was to be worn and there was a different variation of pets that you could bring with you to school. There was, surprisingly another letter, this one was written by hand this time.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**I assume that you do not know anything about the Japanese language and I have decided to help you. Tomorrow at noon, I will be sending your class president to your apartment for a two hour lesson on the Japanese language. You will be continuing these studies with the class president throughout the rest of your vacation and during school as well. This should make your transition easier to deal with.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Abukara, Sadoko**_

_**Headmaster of Higashikou no Mahou**_

Hermione threw the papers to the side and slid under the covers. Her? Hermione Granger struggling her way through the Japanese language? Tomorrow would be very interesting.

**Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione's father gets a promotion and the entire family is forced to relocate to Japan. Hermione is transferred to Higashikou no Mahou (Eastern School of Magic) in Tokyo. There, she faces the issues of the language barrier, finds true friendship, and deals with heartache. Just when it seems like she's had enough, an unexpected helping hand is her savior._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot._

Prisoner of Love:

Chapter 2

The doorbell rang at exactly noon and Hermione rushed to the small speaker in the kitchen and pushed the button.

"Yes?" she said into the speaker.

"Hello, I'm looking for Hermione Granger. I'm her tutor," a male voice with a slight Japanese accent answered back.

"I'll buzz you in."

A few minutes later, a knock came to her door and she went to open it. Hermione's mouth nearly fell open when her eyes rested on the boy in front of her. The first thing that she noticed was his height. He was about five inches taller than she was and he was ridiculously handsome. The polo shirt and jeans that he was wearing were definitely designer and Hermione even had the feeling that he was wearing designer flip-flops as well.

His hair was dark, the top was spiked, and the rest fell to just touch the top of his collar. A few strands dangled over his right eye. There was a fang earring attached to his left ear and his eyes were dark and almond shaped. He looked as if he had just stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine.

"Nice to meet you Granger-san," he held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Tatsuyoshi Yoshida. You can just call me Tatsuyo."

"Nice to meet you, too," Hermione muttered, giving him a quick hand shake. "Just call me Hermione, thanks."

Tatsuyo closed the door behind him and took off his shoes before walking into the living room area. There he pulled a few books out of his leather messenger bag and set them on the coffee table. Hermione sat at the table beside him.

"Today, we're jut going to learn some vocabulary, a few sayings, and a bit of Hiragana," he said.

"Hiragana?" Hermione was completely confused.

"Hiragana is one of three of Japan's writing styles that we use everyday," he explained. "Later, you will learn Katakana and Kanji."

"Oh."

"So. . . lets get started."

"Arigatoo," said Hermione.

"Your pronunciation is good but the R should sound more like an L is going along with it or else you'll sound like Scooby-Doo." Hermione tried to stifle her giggle before trying to pronounce the word correctly. "That's it. You got it. Just study the vocabulary and pronunciation tonight and you should be good for tomorrow's lesson."

"Thanks a lot." Hermione looked at her watch. "It's only fifteen after two? Wow, it's early."

Hermione started to walk Tatsuyo to the door when he abruptly stopped and turned towards her.

"By the way, have you gone shopping for your supplies yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't even know where to start, actually."

"Well . . . I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day. How about I take you there?"

She hesitated for a moment before agreeing. He really did seem like a nice guy.

"That would be great, thanks. Let me just grab my bag."

Hermione went to her room and grabbed her stuff before hurrying back into the living room. She made sure to lock the door behind herself and they both started towards the elevator. Once they were out in the sunny streets of Tokyo, Hermione was struck by how many people were walking about. The streets weren't nearly this crowded in London.

"So where do we go?" she asked.

"The subway. Come on." Tatsuyo grabbed her hand and led her down the street.

Hermione could feel a blush creep up her cheeks and tried furiously to force it back down. He led her to the _Gaienmae Subway Station _and towards a bathroom with a sign tacked on the door: **Out of Order**.

Tatsuyo looked around them to make sure that no one was paying attention and opened the door, pulling Hermione with him. The bathroom looked very ordinary with about five stalls lined up and just as many sinks. They stopped in front of the fourth stall and both clambered inside. There was no toilet inside this particular stall. Instead there was dispenser with a long red strip wrapped around its middle. Tatsuyo inserted two sickles into the machine.

Immediately, the red strip turned green, indicating that it was okay for them to pass.

"Where do we go now?"

"Through this wall right here." Tatsuyo nodded at the wall that led to the next stall.

"But that's the fifth stall."

Tatsuyo smirked at Hermione and said, "There is no fifth stall," before jumping through the wall and pulling Hermione along. In mere seconds, they both landed on the platform of _Wizarding Gaienmae Subway Station_**.**

This subway was just as crowded as its Muggle counter part.

Teenagers, children, the elderly, they were all hurrying about, to and from the station.

"There's our train," Tatsuyo exclaimed, pointing to a silver and white train with the number 12 posted on it's side. "Let's hurry before it leaves."

They quickly boarded the train just as twenty or so people started to board as well. It was so crowded in the train that there was nowhere to sit and hardly any room to move.

"Is it always like this?" Hermione asked.

"Worse," Tatsuyo laughed. "It'll only last for a moment, though."

The train started to move once the doors slid closed. The entire train jolted forward violently before stopping again. The doors slid open and everyone rushed out of the crowded train and out onto _East Tokyo Station_.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione as they headed up the stairs and away from the station.

"We are in Wizarding Tokyo. One of the largest wizarding cities in Japan."

Hermione gaped at everything all around her. This place was completely different from the wizarding world back in Britain. No one here wore robes at all. They were all dressed in Muggle attire.

The teenagers carried purses or messenger bags and talked on cellular phones. There were buses and cars zooming down the road. Some people even road bikes or skate boarded through the crowds. There were restaurants, cafes, shops, business buildings, and apartment buildings up and down the streets. This place made Diagon Alley look positively medieval!

"Come on. I'll take you to get your supplies."

Tatsuyo led her three blocks down the street before he stopped in front of a two story shop with the words _Higashikou no Mahou Books and Supplies _written in maroon letters on the shop's overly large window.

Inside the shop were twenty or so people, most of them students, looking through the shelves for the supplies that they needed. They grabbed a shopping cart and started shopping for what she needed as well as some things that he needed to pick up.

"Why don't you guys have quills and parchment on the supply list?" asked Hermione.

"Quills and parchment? Do you guys lives in the fifteenth century in Britain or what?" Tatsuyo chuckled. "We use notebooks and pens here or. . . you could be smart and just get a laptop."

"Electronics work at school?"

"At least the ones that you buy in the wizarding world do."

"Oh," said Hermione

"Lets go and get you a laptop. I think you'll like having one and they're really useful."

Tatsuyo pushed Hermione towards the electronics section of the store were there was a wide variety of laptops displayed. They were all either, white, maroon or both. Some even had cool designs in the school colors, but they all had the Higashikou no Mahou's coat of arms on the back of each laptop. Hermione chose a white laptop that was decorated with maroon stars.

She continued to look around more until she stumbled upon cellular phones. They came in many different colors and some even had the school's coat of arms on them but Hermione opted for a red, thin, and sleek flip phone. The box that it was encased in said that, besides the usual features, it also played videos and mp3. Once Hermione was done shopping for her supplies and books, she took it up to the register and paid the ridiculously large amount of galleons that they asked for.

Hermione shrunk her packages and placed them deeply into her pocket before following Tatsuyo down the street and towards the uniform shop. Inside, the shop was divided into male and female sections. Hermione headed over to her respective side and began to look for her size in the standardized maroon and white plaid skirts. She grabbed four of the skirts, then grabbed two white short sleeves blouses, two white long sleeved blouses, two maroon sweater vests, and two of the maroon blazers with the phoenix on the right breast pocket. Hermione took the clothes into the dressing room and tried them on.

When she had put on the uniform, she stepped out of the changing stall to look at herself in the full length mirror. The blouse and sweater fit her just fine and so did the skirt but it only reached the middle of her thighs.

"How does everything fit?" called the voice of Tatsuyo.

"It fits fine but the skirt is too short, I think," Hermione called back.

"Let me see."

Hermione tentatively walked out of the dressing room, trying to pull the skirt down a bit. Tatsuyo gazed at her for a bit and nodded his head.

"It looks fine to me," he said. "All of the girls at school wear their skirts that short."

"I don't know how I'm going to get used to that," Hermione muttered before going back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes.

Once done with choosing her clothes, she grabbed a few pairs of white socks and a few pair of maroon along with a couple of ties. Hermione also had to get some school shoes. The shoes that were regulated by the school were white slip-on tennis shoes with maroon coloring at the toe and heel of the shoe. They paid for their clothes and headed out of the uniform store.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Famished,"said Hermione with a grin.

"I know a really good restaurant—lets go."

He took her hand once again as they made their way through the traffic of busy wizards and witches.

The weeks flew by quickly with the help of Hermione's new friend, Tatsuyo. They used her tutoring time to get to know each other better and they became fast friends. Hermione had gotten the basics of the Japanese language down but there was still a lot for her to learn. She couldn't get complicated sentences at all but he was patient with her and she was grateful. School would be starting soon and she at least needed to know how to greet people correctly and know simple commands.

As Tatsuyo glanced over and corrected her Hiragana and misspelled words, Hermione took that time to gaze at him for a while.

"Well, you did pretty o—" He looked up and their eyes locked on each other for what seemed like hours.

They slowly began to inch closer and closer until . . . .

The lock on the front door started to jiggle and they jumped apart right before her mother opened the door of the apartment, carrying bags of groceries with her.

"Hermione, sweetie, I've got some groceries. Come and help me with them!"

"I'll help you, Mrs. Granger." Tatsuyo jumped up from the couch and hurried over to take some bags away from Mrs. Granger.

"You're terribly sweet," Hermione's mother praised. "Not at all like those little devils back home."

Hermione stood up and went to help her mother put the groceries away.

"Mom, why don't you go lie down, you look really tired," she said as she put the jug of milk in the refrigerator.

"I have been feeling a bit light headed today," Mrs. Granger admitted. "I think I will go lie down. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, mom. Just go rest."

Mrs. Granger nodded to herself and headed off to her bedroom. Tatsuyo helped Hermione put away the rest of the groceries before grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" she said.

"Yeah. . . tomorrow." For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something more but decided against it and opted for saying goodbye.

Looking at the clock, Hermione realized that it was only 3:30. The lesson had run over a bit.

"I guess I'll take a quick nap, too," she muttered to herself and headed towards her bedroom.

Hermione awoke to a strange jolt in her side and reached down for her vibrating phone. She flipped it open and a text message popped up:

_Hermione. Meet me at the park near your house at 8. I have something to show you. Tatsuyo._

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and realized it was already 7:30. Hermione jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to freshen up after her long nap. By the time she was able to sneak out, it was 7: 50 already and she dashed to the park that was about a block away.

She reached the park in record time and spotted Tastuyo sitting at one of the benches near a large fountain. She walked over to him and had just reached his side when he noticed her presence.

"Hey,"she breathed, still a bit winded from running.

"Hey," he replied standing up from the bench.

"So…what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Do you see those two trees over there?" he asked, pointing forward.

"Yeah."

"Just keep watching them."

A minute had gone by, nothing had happened and Hermione was starting to get impatient.

"What are you—"

Suddenly a loud whistling could be heard as sparks flew into the sky and burst into colorful fireworks.

Hermione gasped in wonder at the many shapes that took form in the sky.

"Hermione . . ."

"Yes?" she tore her eyes away from the sky only to be pulled into a hug. "Tatsuyo. . .?"

"Hermione . . . say that you'll be with me," he whispered into her ear. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I really like you. I like everything about you. Say. . .you'll be my girlfriend."

She was completely shocked at the things that he was telling her. She had wished that he would say something like this for a while and she didn't really trust herself with words so she happily returned his hug and he tightened his hold on her as the fire works continued to burst above them.

Hermione packed up the last of her belongings into her trunk and fastened it shut. The doorbell rang and she could hear her mother answering the door to let in Tatsuyo. The day had finally come, the first day of school at _Higashikou no Mahou_. Hermione was already wearing her skirt, blouse, and vest along with her tie and maroon knee high socks. When she finished double checking for anything left behind, she rolled her trunk into the living room. There was Tatsuyo, also dressed in his uniform; black slacks, white collared shirt, maroon blazer and tie.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Hermione turned to her parents and gave each a big hug. "I'll write regularly. I promise."

"Have a good time at school, princess," her father said.

"Owl me once you've settled in, "her mother told her.

"Yes, I will."

They both headed out of the apartment and towards the subway station. There, they went into the abandoned bathroom to catch the train to school. Once on the platform, Hermione noticed that crowd was mostly Higashikou students and their families. Hermione and Tatsuyo clambered into the train with the rest of the chattering students and soon the train gave a jolt and speed forward. This ride took only a minute longer than the previous ride that Hermione had been on before.

The train stopped violently and the doors slid open as the students poured out of the train. Tatsuyo led Hermione out of the station and towards the building that she had seen on her pamphlet except it was a lot more spread out. The picture seemed to have cut off an entire section and what was behind the main building. The Higashikou students laughed and shouted as they walked through the tall iron gates and towards their home away from home.

"It might not be so bad here," said a nervous Hermione, turning to look at her boyfriend who smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance as they both headed towards the school.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione's father gets a promotion and the entire family is forced to relocate to Japan. Hermione is transferred to Higashikou no Mahou (Eastern School of Magic) in Tokyo. There, she faces the issues of the language barrier, finds true friendship, and deals with heartache. Just when it seems like she's had enough, an unexpected helping hand is her savior._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot._

Prisoner of Love:

Chapter 3

Tatsuyo helped her find her way to the Headmaster's office.

"I'll wait for you out here," he told her once that had stopped in front of the door to the main office.

"Okay. Wish me luck." Hermione slid the door open and stepped inside of the office.

Inside, there were many teachers hurrying about, their maroon robes flaring in all directions. Student-aids were also helping their teachers organize paper work for the first day of school. Hermione managed to grab the attention of a girl who seemed to be about her age.

"Excuse me. Can you point me to the Headmaster's office?"

"EH?" the girl yelled, trying carry her voice over the loud rustling of papers and voices of everyone in the chaotic office.

"I SAID, CAN YOU POINT ME TOWARDS—"

"It's that way, young lady," one of the teachers informed her.

She was an older woman with a severe hair cut and eyes that seemed to penetrate. Her thin lips were currently twisted in disapproval at Hermione's behavior. Hermione noticed that she was the only one not wearing robes; instead, she was wearing white and maroon sweats.

"No need to scream."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," Hermione muttered sheepishly and headed in the direction that the teacher had pointed.

Hermione knocked on the Headmaster's door and walked in when the voice on the other side gave her permission to enter. The office was spacious even though an overly large oak desk sat in the middle of it. There were pictures of previous Headmaster's lining the walls; some reading books and others napping.

Sitting at the desk was an older woman, maybe in her early forties, wearing maroon robes and a stylish witch's hat. Upon seeing the arrival of Hermione, the Headmaster's face split into a pleasant smile and her twinkling eyes were not unlike Dumbledore's. Immediately, Hermione felt at ease and took the seat that the Headmaster gestured to.

"Well, Granger-san. Dumbledore-sensei told me wonderful things about you."

"He's too kind," said Hermione.

"There is the matter of where you will be placed." The Headmaster cut straight to business. "The Japanese school's semesters are different from the ones in Britain. This is only the second of three semesters in the year. I've decided to put you in the sixth year along with classmates who are the same age."

Hermione nodded her understanding and once she was given her room assignment, the headmaster dismissed her from the office. Tatsuyo, who was still waiting outside the door, was talking to a boy with wild black and blond hair. He spotted her and waved her over to him and his friend.

"Hermione, this is Hansuke Hayashi. He doesn't speak much English." He turned to his friend. "_Kore wa _Granger Hermione. _Ore no gaaru furendo_. _Kawaii deshou_?"

"_Un, kawaii_." Hansuke nodded in agreement and then looked at his watch. "_Kurasu aru. Ja._"

"_Ja_," Tatsuyo replied with a wave as his friend headed down the hall.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing much, just introducing you to him."

"Okay. . ."

"Come on, we've got to drop our stuff off at our dorms. Class starts at eight and it's almost thirty after seven."

Hermione and Tatsuyo had just made it to the classroom three minutes before the Transfiguration teacher walked in. He was an older man who seemed to slump forward as he walked. His hair was thinning in the front and it looked like he had tried the come-over method. Tatsuyo stood up from his seat immediately and the other students followed.

"_Okita-sensei, ohaiyo gozaimasu_!" the entire class (except for Hermione) cried out in unison.

"_Minna-san, ohaiyo gozaimasu. Suwate kudasai_," Okita-sensei answered back in a gravely voice.

Everyone took their seats and pulled out their transfiguration books. Hermione thanked all that was good that she had found a good translation spell or else she wouldn't be able to read along with the rest of the class. The lesson lasted for an hour and a half in which Hermione's frustration kept building up. She could only pick out maybe five words that the teacher had said all lesson. She really needed to know Japanese and fast.

Once the lesson was over, Okita-sensei packed up his books and lesson plans before walking out of the class. The students immediately gathered in groups and started chatting. Hermione could sense eyes burning into her back but decided to ignore. It was completely logical that people would take notice of her. She was the only British person in the entire school. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and Hermione looked up into the face of a pretty Japanese girl with straight brown hair, almost the same color as her own. She plopped down into the seat next to Hermione and flashed her a toothy grin.

"_Doushiteru no_?"

"Wh—what?" Hermione stammered. She couldn't understand the girl.

Realization dawned on the girl's face and she smiled even wider.

"Are you American?" she asked with a hint of eagerness in her heavily accented voice.

"No. I'm British."

"Oh!" She gestured for her friends—four girls who had been standing a few feet away from them—to come over. She spoke to them in rapid Japanese before turning back to Hermione. "They don't know English," she explained. "I'm Sakurako Yamada and this is Fumi, Ruka, and Yuuko."

Fumi was the shortest out of the three girls. She wore her dark hair in a neat and long spiral ponytail. Her face was perfectly heart-shaped with large, dark eyes.

Ruka was the same height as Hermione. Her hair was dark; streaked with red and only reached the collar of her blouse. Her face was cute and round and her eyes were perfectly almond shaped. Yuuko was the tallest out of the group. She was quite thin and wore her dark hair long. She was ridiculously gorgeous but her face hardly showed any emotion. Hermione flashed them all a polite smile.

"Did you just move here?" Sakurako asked.

"Yes. Just a month ago."

"_Ahh. Sou ka_. You must miss all of your friends, but don't worry, we'll be your new friends. Okay?"

"S–sure," Hermione stammered. This girl was really nice although a bit too hyper for Hermione's taste, but who was she to snub friendship when it was being offered?

"We'll have to help you along with your Japanese. You'll definitely want to get to know the rest of my friends."

The History of Magic teacher, Niijima-sensei, walked in and everyone took their seats again and pulled out their books to start the lesson. It felt weird for Hermione to not move to a separate classroom for each lesson and when lunchtime came, she was happy to finally stretch her legs. Sakurako lead her, along with the other three girls, to the cafeteria and they found an empty table that faced the school gardens.

During lunch, Hermione was able to get to know Sakurako and her friends a bit better. They all insisted that Hermione try the soba and beef curry and Hermione, being the brave soul that she was, tried the food and proclaimed it delicious. Towards the end of lunch, Tatsuyo and Hansuke stopped by their table.

"Oh, I see you've met Hansuke's girlfriend," Tatsuyo noted.

"What?"

"Yes. We've been together sense fourth year," Sakurako explained as Hansuke leaned over her and stole a bite of curry from her plate.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get back to class. They all threw away their trays and the girls headed to the gym. By the time that they had changed into their maroon shorts and white T-shirts, Nishida-sensei, the P.E. teacher was waiting for them in the gym. They all immediately lined up in front of the stern looking teacher. Hermione immediate realized that it was the woman from the office who had scolded her earlier.

Nishida-sensei made them stretch before doing jumping-jacks and running a few laps around the gym. By the time the class was over, Hermione was sweating uncontrollably. They all went back into the locker room to shower and dress.

Looking at her schedule, Hermione was relieved to see that there was only one more class to attend. Potions. This particular class was held in a large lab on the third floor of the school building. Hermione found the room with no problem and took a seat next to Tastuyo. More students came in before the teacher slowly sauntered in. He started talking to class and the reaction was a collective groan.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, turning to Tatsuyo.

"Yamashita-sensei is going to assign partners for this class—"

The sharp voice of the teacher drowned out Tatsuyo's as he called off names from a chart that he held in his hands. Once Tatsuyo's had been paired with his partner, he had to go to another table.

"_Granger-san to Saito-san_. . ."

A tall, slim boy with long brown hair took a seat next to Hermione and she inwardly sighed. She really wanted to be partnered with her boyfriend.

Once everyone was partnered up, Yamashita-sensei started the class. Although Hermione's partner spoke in halted English, they got through the lesson without any difficulties and she found that he was polite enough if not a bit vague. When the class was dismissed, Hermione hurried up to her dorm and plopped down on her bed from pure exhaustion. How was she going to get through another day like this?

The weeks seemed to fly by quickly and before she knew it, Hermione had been in Japan for three months. Her language skills had gotten much better. She was definitely not fluent but she could communicate with others a lot better now. She still kept in touch with Harry and Ron but their letters were becoming less and less frequent. She couldn't blame them, she hadn't been writing to them as much as she would have liked to, but she was busier than ever.

Hermione collapsed on her bed as was her everyday ritual once classes were over for the day. She was so tempted to crawl under her covers and fall asleep, but Aya, her roommate, was playing music and writing a report on her laptop and the noise would not allow her to fall asleep. Besides, she had to get ready for her double date with Tatsuyo, Sakurako, and Hansuke.

She forced herself off of her bed and started to rummage through her drawers for an outfit. She settled on a pair of tight jeans, cream colored suede boots, and a soft cream colored sweater. Sakurako insisted that she take Hermione on a shopping spree earlier in the year and wouldn't allow her to pick out her own clothing. Hermione quickly changed out of her uniform and grabbed her jacket before heading out of the room and towards Higashikou's entrance.

She buttoned up her jacket and shivered a little. It was about forty-five degrees today, a lot warmer than it would ever be in Britain during November. Someone called her name and she spun around to see Sakurako walking towards her.

"Hey," Hermione greeted, smiling.

"Hey. They haven't shown up yet?" Sakurako asked, glancing back at the double doors that led into the school.

"No, but I called Tatsuyo earlier. He said he'd be here soon."

"Okay."

A full minute didn't go by before Tastuyo and Hansuke showed up and the four left the school's grounds.

They caught a bus to downtown Magical Tokyo and got off right in front of a theater that happened to show Japanese wizarding movies. When Hermione had first been taken to this theater, she was in shock. They had nothing like this in the wizarding world in Britain. They didn't even have televison. The Japanese wizarding world was far more open to muggle technology and their way of living.

The movie that they were going to see tonight was called _**Baka Mitai**_, a comedy. It was about a girl who was really boyish and a class clown. All of her friends were really feminine but she refused to be like them until she fell in love with an upperclassman. She tries to ask him out but he refuses her and says "Baka mitai". She then asks her friends to give her a make-over so that the guy will like her.

In the middle of the movie, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. She finished quickly and walked out of the lavatory. Hansuke stood just outside the door, waiting for her.

"_Hansuke, nani shiteiru no_?" Hermione asked.

"_Ikuzo_," he said, grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her towards the entrance to the theater.

"Hansuke, what's going on?" She finally noticed the panicked expression on his face.

The movie was no longer playing and people were out of their seats, crowded around something. Hansuke pushed his way through the crowd, pulling Hermione along with him. Once her eyes fell on the unconscious form of her boyfriend she gasped.

"Tatsuyo!" Hermione rushed to his side. There was a bit of blood pulling around his head. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Sakurako, her eyes were as wide as saucers. "He was getting up to get more popcorn and he fell over. We called the Healers and they're on their way now."

The healers pushed through the crowd right on cue. They pushed Hermione aside and lifted Tastuyo onto the gurney. They hurried out of the theater and into a truck before speeding away.

"Come on, Hermione," said Sakurako. "Lets get to the hospital."

Hansuke flagged down a cab and all three of them clambered into it. The vehicle sped down the streets of Wizarding Tokyo before coming to an abrupt stop in front of _East Tokyo Hospital for Magical Ailments_. Hermione jumped out of the cab and ran into the building up to the receptionist desk. The woman couldn't understand a word the she was saying until Sakurako translated for her.

"She says that Tatsuyo lost a bit of blood and he's getting stitches right now. Once he wakes up they're going to run some tests."

"Can I see him?"

Sakurako turned back to the receptionist and spoke to her in rapid Japanese before turning to Hermione again.

"Not until he wakes up."

"Well, then I'm going to wait here. You guys should go back," Hermione suggested.

"Will you be okay here alone?" Sakurako asked.

"Yeah. I'll call if something comes up. Okay?"

Her friend nodded before dragging Hansuke out of the hospital and towards the waiting cab outside. Hermione let out a deep sigh before settling into a chair in the lounge. An hour crept by slowly and another, but there was still no news. Hermione felt herself slipping off to sleep just as someone tapped her on the shoulder making her jolt awake.

"_Hai_?"

"_Granger-san, ima Yoshida-san wa okiteimasu_," replied the young nurse.

Japanese Dictionary:

_Kore wa Grangaa Hermione_-This is Hermione Granger

_Ore_ _no gaaru furendo_-My girlfriend

_Kawaii deshou_?-Isn't she cute?

_Un, kawaii_-Yes, cute

_Kurasu aru. Ja_.-I have class. Bye

Sensei-teacher/professor

_Ohaiyo gozaimasu_-Good morning (formal)

_Suwate kudasai_-Sit down, please

_Doushiteru_ no?-What's up? (informal)

_Granger-san to Saito-san_-Ms. Granger and Mr. Saito

_Granger-san, ima Yoshida-san wa okiteimasu_ – Ms. Granger, Mr. Yoshida is now awake

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione's father gets a promotion and the entire family is forced to relocate to Japan. Hermione is transferred to Higashikou no Mahou (Eastern School of Magic) in Tokyo. There, she faces the issues of the language barrier, finds true friendship, and deals with heartache. Just when it seems like she's had enough, an unexpected helping hand is her savior._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my plot._

Prisoner of Love:

Chapter 4

The nurse led Hermione down the hall and up two flights of stairs. She opened the door to room 215 before leaving and Hermione slipped inside. Tatsuyo was there, lying against sheets that were just a shade paler than he was. His head was bandaged up and there was a dark purple bruise above his right eye. Hermione rushed to his side quickly and called his name gently. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her.

"I was really worried about you. What happened?" She pulled a seat close to his bedside and sat down.

"I don't know exactly . . . ." his voice was hoarse from not speaking for hours. "I was getting up to get some more food when I lost my balance."

"It was so weird," he continued. "I tried to catch myself, but . . . I just couldn't move."

"They told me that they were going to run some tests."

"Yeah, I know. This is really stupid!" he groaned. "All of this fuss just because I'm clumsy."

Hermione forced herself to giggle, taking his hand in hers. Tatsuya grew serious and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured.

"I know, but I can't help being anxious . . ."

Tatsuya pulled her up to lie beside him in the bed. He gently stroked her curly locks and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "It's just a silly check-up. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione smiled and drifted off to sleep in her boyfriend's arms.

The clock behind the Transfiguration teacher ticked unmercifully slow. At least Hermione thought so. There was only five minutes left in the lesson and all she wanted to do was leap out of her chair and rush to the hospital. Today, after an entire week of tests, Tatsuyo was being discharged and she wanted to be there to pick him up. She sighed loudly making the teacher throw a sharp glare in her direction. Normally, Hermione would feel sorry for interrupting the class, but she couldn't care less at the moment. The glorious sound of the bell filled her ears and she quickly grabbed her belongings before dashing out of the classroom. Sakurako would tell her about the homework assignment that the teacher might be telling them.

Hermione quickly changed her clothes, grabbed her bag, and ran back out of her room. Aya barely glanced up from her laptop throughout all of her roommate's rushing about. The bus ride seemed to go by relatively quickly and before she knew it, Hermione was waving at her boyfriend from the hospital's entrance. The color had come back into his cheeks, the bruise was healing, and the bandages were no longer wrapped around his head.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked him, breathless from his kisses. "Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, it was just an unfortunate tumble."

The bus pulled up to them and they climbed on.

"Good. Everyone can't wait to see you!"

They reached the school in record time and there was Sakurako and Hansuke waiting near the front gate for them.

"_Hisashiburi_!" Sakurako greeted him with a hug.

Hansuke gave Tatsuyo a friendly pat on the back and the four of them headed into the school for dinner. All during the meal, people kept coming up to him to ask about what happened, but Hansuke scared them all off and soon, no one came up to him anymore. Even though people were being too noisy for her taste, Hermione was too happy having Tatsuyo back at her side to even care in the least.

The rest of the term flew by quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was Christmas vacation and she was back at home with three weeks of freedom ahead of her. Since her mother was out for the day and her father was working, she and Tastuyo decided to go gift shopping in Downtown Wizarding Tokyo. It was bitterly cold and people rushed about, bundled up tightly in their thick winter coats. Hermione stayed close to Tatsuyo, hoping for a bit more warmth.

"It's freezing today!" she complained.

"Well, next time don't wear a skirt," Tatsuyo chuckled, taking in her attire.

"Yeah, well . . . ."

Tatsuyo laughed at his girlfriend before putting his arms around her and drawing her closer into his warmth as they looked in the windows of the many shops.

"What do you think of this one?" Hermione pointed at a silver watch she was thinking of buying her father.

"It looks nice."

"My dad's not really into jewelry so I thought this would be good."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

She purchased the item along with the gold locket that she picked out for her mother.

"I think that's everyone," Hermione proclaimed.

"Wait! What about me?" Tatsuyo exclaimed with a look of fake disappointment.

"I've already got you covered. Did you honestly think that I would go shopping for your present with you along?"

"Good point."

The couple laughed as they exited the shop and continued down the road towards a cafe'. It was warm and packed with many people chatting away. Some were students that Hermione and Tatsuyo recognized. They found a small table near the window and sat down. A waitress came by promptly and took their orders.

"So . . . what did you get me, by the way?" Tatsuyo asked.

"I'm not telling you," Hermione replied. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"What? Come on-"

The waitress sat their drinks down on the table. Hermione grabbed her mug of cocoa and took a sip. Tatsuyo reached for his cup as well, but his hand went straight passed the mug.

"Whoops! Guess I'm having one of those clumsy attacks again," he joked and grabbed his mug.

"You've been having those a lot lately . . ." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah? I haven't noticed. So what are you doing for New Years?" He decided to change the subject.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that Hansuke is having a party."

"Cool. That should be fun."

Once done with their drinks, they paid and walked back out into the cold. It was dark now and it seemed as though the amount of people in the city had doubled. They walked a few blocks and waited on the corner for their bus. Just then, a man had lost control of his motorcycle and was heading toward them. Hermione quickly moved out of the way, but Tatsuyo didn't move an inch.

"Tatsuyo!"

She grabbed his arm and yanked him back right before the man zoomed by.

"Why didn't you move out of the way?" Hermione nearly screamed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, okay!" Tatsuyo snapped back at her. "There's our bus. Lets go."

The ride back home was silent; neither spoke to the other at all. Tatsuyo gave her a kiss at her door and apologized for snapping at her.

"That's okay," she assured him before he left for home.

Hermione unlocked her door and walked into the apartment. The delicious smell of her mother's cooking engulfed her senses.

"Smells great in here! What are you making?"

"Roast beef," Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"It'll be done in about half an hour."

"Okay."

She headed straight to her room and started wrapping the gifts she had bought. Her eyes landed on the concert tickets she had bought for Tatsuyo and memories of what happened early flashed through her mind. Today wasn't the only day that he'd had his "clumsy attacks". They had been going on for weeks now and only seemed to be getting worse. It seemed like ever since that day at the movie theater, Tatsuyo had been really off.

He insisted that everything was fine, but Hermione couldn't help but to worry about him. Also, he had been a lot more quiet and introverted. Usually he was the one to say or do something silly to make everyone laugh, but not anymore. Not since he had been released from the hospital . . .

In a flash, Hermione was at her computer and on the Google homepage. She typed in everything she saw Tatsuyo do when he had one of his "clumsy attacks" and hit the search tab. Links to web pages about _Spinocerebellar Ataxia _appeared.

"What is this?"

She clicked on one of the links and found an explanation:

_**Symptoms**_

_Spinocerebellar ataxia (SCA) is one of a group of genetic disorders characterized by slowly progressive incoordination of gait and often associated with poor coordination of hands, speech, and eye movements. Frequently, atrophy of the cerebellum occurs, and different ataxias are known to affect different regions within the cerebellum. _

_As with other forms of ataxia, SCA results in unsteady and clumsy motion of the body due to a failure of the fine coordination of muscle movements, along with other symptoms._

_The symptoms of an ataxia varies with the specific type and with the individual patient. Generally, a person with ataxia retains full mental capacity but may progressively lose physical control._

_**Treatment**_

_There is no known cure for spinocerebellar ataxia, which is a progressive disease (it gets worse with time), although not all types cause equally severe disability._

_Treatments are generally limited to softening symptoms, not the disease itself. The condition can be irreversible. A person with this disease will usually end up needing to use a wheelchair, and eventually they may need assistance to perform daily tasks._

Hermione's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. The page described the symptoms that matched Tatsuyo's.

"No. There is no way that he has this . . ."

She bolted out of her room and out to the living room.

"Mom, I think I forgot something at Sakurako's house yesterday. I have to go get it."

"Can't you get it another time-"

Hermione was already running down the hall, towards the elevator. If it was possible, the temperature had dropped even more and she cursed herself for not changing into pants first. She flagged down a taxi and told him the directions to Tatsuyo's apartment.

The elevator ride up to the tenth floor was agonizing. A million different thoughts ran through her head and when it reached her boyfriend's floor, she didn't want to step out of it. Hermione some how found the will to walk to his door and pound on it. A few moments later, Tatsuyo opened the door and gazed down at his girlfriend in surprise.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

He let her inside of his tidy and spacious apartment. Both of his parents were dead and had left him with a vast fortune. He was a lot like Harry in that way. She sat down on his sofa and he joined her, taking note of her pale face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No-yes-I mean-"

"What is it?"

Hermione's eyes met Tatsuyo's and she hesitated before speaking.

"Do you have spinocerebellar ataxia?"she blurted.

Tatsuyo just stared at her blankly for what seemed like eternity before answering her.

"Yes," he whispered.

Japanese Dictionary:

_Hisashiburi_ – long time, no see (informal)

**Review!**


End file.
